Runaway Bride
by LadyLush
Summary: During a boring day on patrol, Sam tells Andy all about the latest film he's seen and how much it reminded him of her. Andy is determined to know what he meant, even if it means seeing him shirtless to find out. My first Rookie Blue fanfic! Please read!


Runaway Bride

A/N: Well I got the inspiration for this when I watched the film 'Runaway Bride' tonight and it struck me how similar Maggie and Andy. I just had to write this fic. This is actually my first Rookie Blue fanfiction (first of many I hope), and I hope you all enjoy it. I would really appreciate some reviews because like I said it is my first Rookie Blue fic so feedback would be awesome.

A/N: ps. I don't own Rookie Blue or Runaway Bride.

A/N: ps. Ps. It's set sometime during season two when Andy and Luke are still together but it's not really that relevant.

* * *

><p>"So I went to my sister's house on our weekend off," said Sam, breaking the silence in the cruiser. It was being one of those long, boring days when the citizens of Toronto actually decided to follow the law.<p>

Andy looked up at him from the streets that were blurring by through the window. He never really spoke of his personal life outside of the force, especially his sister, and so it was very strange for him to omit such information without any prompt from her. Strangely, as well, today Andy had finally seemed to understand her partner's like for silence. Unfortunately for her Sam had discovered something he was quite eager to share. And Andy was just the person he wanted to share it with.

"Your sister's?" asked Andy, slyly glancing at him. He could tell she was trying not to sound too curious and yet he knew she was dying to know whatever nugget of his life he was willingly to give her. He shot her a smile, you know, the one with those killer dimples. She smiled back and relaxed. Works every time, he thought with a wry inward chuckle.

"Yeah, at Sarah's in 's," replied Sam, keeping one eye on the road and one on her, casually driving with one hand on the wheel. "And I was spending some time with my nieces-"

"You've got nieces?" interrupted Andy. He raised his eyebrow, and she blushed embarrassed for speaking without really thinking.

"I can't believe I've never mentioned them before; Jessica and Katie. They're fifteen and nine," smiled Sam. "I try see them as much as I can but it's hard."

"You must miss them," said Andy empathetically, her big bambi eyes gazing at him softly.

He had to clear his throat. "Lots. Anyways, when I was there I agreed to watch a film with Jessica. A really girly, romantic film that only an adoring uncle could give in to watching with his very persuasive niece." Andy laughed, he loved hearing that laughed. "She made me watch 'Runaway Bride', you seen it?"

She scrunched her nose up. "Do I look like the really girly, romantic film kind of woman to you?"

He smirked. "No, not really."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Why would I be laughing at you?" asked Sam exasperatedly confused.

"You smirked," said Andy, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "When I said I wasn't girly. Are you saying I'm butch?"

Sam snorted. He pulled into a parking lot outside a diner. He laughed again before replying. "If I drive when you say silly stuff like that I'll crash the car. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know," said Andy, self-conscious. "It's the opposite of girly."

"I don't think you're butch or girly," conceded Sam, turning to face her properly. "I happen to think you're just right."

Looking into her brown eyes at this point was a mistake. It turned into one of those intense moments with all that smouldering eye contact. He knew he couldn't give in and look away though. He could drown in those bambi eyes of hers. Andy on the other hand was slowly reddening under his stare and tried to lighten the mood.

"So the film any good?" she asked, getting the subject back on track.

"God, no," retorted Sam. "But it reminded me of you."

"Of me?" squeaked Andy.

"Yeah, it actually helped explain a lot of things about you I guess," Sam answered with a dry chuckle.

"How so?"

"Well that, McNally, would be telling," replied Sam, with a smirk. He sent her a wink and started driving again when she groaned in frustration knowing it would just annoy her even more.

* * *

><p>"Was your day just as slow as mine?" Traci asked as she entered the Women's locker room. Andy had nearly finished getting changed, for once actually on time.<p>

"It was the most boring day of my life ever," moaned Andy, sat on the bench tying the shoe laces on her trainers. "All we did was ride around all day, we only had one or two calls all shift."

"So basically eight hours holed up with Swarek without anything to distract you but him," teased Traci.

"Sam Swarek does not distract me, he annoys me," corrected Andy. "I thought he was finally opening up to me, telling me something about his personal life and then he shuts down on me when he gets to the good part."

"He's on ice, remember?" reminded Traci, cocking an eyebrow. "And you're with Luke. You shouldn't want to know his innermost thoughts and feelings."

"I'm curious, and he's my partner," reasoned Andy, twisting logic to make it right in her head. "And I think he's starting to defrost a little. At least he was before today."

"Why? What happened?"

"He was telling about a film he watched with his niece (yeah, I only just found out. He has two of them!) called the 'Runaway Bride' and that it reminded him of me but he wouldn't tell me why. It was bugging me for the rest of the shift because why the hell would he just randomly bring up something like that if it was nothing?"

"I can see that," said Traci, with a small smile.

"See what?" asked Andy confused. "Why it would bug me?"

"Well that that too but I meant why it reminded him of you," explained Traci, as she pulled off her vest. "Julia Roberts plays this woman who every time she goes down the aisle she runs away and doesn't get married. Richard Gere is a reporter who starts following her around to get the real story on her after he printed some crap so he gets to know her. He gets to know about the fact it's just her and her drunk dad, that she's basically just playing at being a good fiancé and doesn't really love the guy she says she'll marry because she scared. Always picks the wrong guy. Until of course he shows her all of this and she falls in love with him. Then eventually she stops running away."

"And you think that's me?" scoffed Andy.

"I didn't say it was you," said Traci softly. "But there are similarities that Swarek would pick up. Especially as he always says you run away and he clearly thinks Homicide Luke is the wrong guy for you."

"Homicide Luke is an ass," sighed Andy. "He blew me off again last night, to work a case with Jo."

"Maybe you should talk to him," suggested Traci.

"I think I will, I hope he hasn't left yet. Was his truck still outside when you got in?"

"I was talking about Luke," laughed Traci, rolling her eyes. "I thought you should talk to Luke. But isn't it funny how your mind will always automatically think of Swarek first."

* * *

><p>He'd only just pulled his jeans up when McNally bounded into the men's locker room. She'd crashed into the room without even checking to see if he was the only one in there. Which he wasn't.<p>

"Hey, Oliver," said Sam, without taking his eyes anywhere off of Andy. "Do you mind just leaving the room for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah sure," said Oliver, giving him a clap on the back. "Gotta feeling I probably wouldn't want to be in here for this anyway." Such a lie, Oliver was the nosiest guy Sam had ever met. But he was his best friend and clearly understood when he needed a private moment (but only if he told him all about it later).

"And take Epstein with you," said Sam. Oliver grabbed Dov's collar and walked him out of the locker room, with Dov protesting all the way. Now it was just him and her, the way he preferred it. He grinned when he noticed she was checking him out. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he hadn't even fastened his jeans yet. "So I assume you wanted something."

"Traci gave me a brief summary of that film," replied Andy, finally facing him properly now they were alone. "Do you really think that's me?"

She was hurt. She was looking up at him with big, brown doe eyes that made her look so vulnerable. "I think you run away a lot. The night of the black out for instance. And you pick wrong guys where you don't act like yourself around, guys you don't really care about. Callaghan doesn't know the real you, Andy, not like I do."

"You watch one film and you think you know me?"

"No," said Sam frustrated. He tugged her closer to him, enjoying the way her palms splayed on his bare chest. He let his arms wrap around her, she wouldn't be able to go until he said what he really meant. "I know you because I'm in love with you."

Andy gasped, her fingertips digging into him. "What?"

Sam nodded. "Yep, and I don't really know when or how that happened but it did. And I can't watch you waste your life with Callaghan when I know he's not the one for you."

"And why's that?" she asked huskily, as she slid her arms up around his neck. Her eyes were focused on his, not missing a thing. She didn't look scared anymore. The look in her eyes ignited a spark of hope that maybe, just maybe she felt the same way.

"Because I know you're meant to be with me," admitted Sam. He lowered his head towards her but it was her that pressed her lips against his. It felt as though something had erupted inside of him, it felt so unbelievably right. He pushed her gently against the lockers and leant his forehead against hers as they broke apart for air.

"I don't want to runaway anymore," breathed Andy. "I want you. I think I always have. I tried being with Luke because I was afraid of getting hurt but I love you Sam."

Sam grinned. "Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me."

Andy narrowed her eyes. "Is that a quote from the film?"

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked innocently.

"Because when you said it you looked so pleased with yourself," explained Andy, rolling her eyes. "Did you just want to be Richard Gere?"

"Well it fitted the occasion," smiled Sam. "Besides I guess I am Richard Gere if I got the girl in the end." He leaned down to steal another kiss.

"I'm starting to see the similarities between me and this film as well."

"How so?" he asked, in between planting kisses on her neck.

"Well me and Julia Roberts both ended up with the old guy."


End file.
